moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Fjoric (Language)
Fjoric, is the language spoken, by the Fjoric Alteraci who dwell in the Northern Hinterlands and Eastern Alterac. The language is said to have a gental song like nature, as well as a strong and powerful sound. The language sounds alien to common, but shares a connection with Dwarven, Vrykul, and Elvish. History The Fjoric Language, is believed to have originated form a Vrykul clan known as the Ruin. The Ruin were exiled from Northrend, for partaking in worship of gods other than the normal Vrykul Pantheon, around fourteen thousand years ago. The exiled clan sailed to coast of the Hinterlands, and established a five coastal villages there and off the coast of the Hinterlands one walled port city on an island. These Vrykul later intermarried with the native tribal humans, who spoke an old form of Common, and so the language of Fjoric was born. The early forms of Fjoric sounded similar to its parent language Ruin. There was however a push for a more independent sound during the the Urhagan Era, and so the language adopted a more gentle tone to blend with the harsh sounds of its parent language, any resemblance to Old Common was lost. The language also adopted a slight elvish sound when the Fjoric Alteraci were introduced to the Exiled Highborne. Originaly Fjoric, was written in runic script, called Ruinskr, but during the Theumundian Era, Fjoric was required to be written in Common Script with its Common translation, and Ruinskr almost died out, but was kept alive by scholars, druids, and priests. However the majority of modern Fjoric Alteraci cannot read Ruinskr. Dialects There are believed to be over fifty thousand different dialects of Fjoric during the reign of Theumund, and according to the Archbishop Garone in his book, The Histories of Edmundusrex: "The race of man who inhabit that stretch of land in Northern Hinterland, speak a language unknown to even themselves... A language that they themselves call Fjoric... Although they believed themselves to be a united people, their language or rather their speech changes from what would seem in a odd manner; for speaking to one man in one village, would sound different, for one to speak to another in another village." There are eight official dialects, Fjordic (Fjoric spoken with only Ruin sounds), Alpinian, Rui, Credock, Middle Tounge, Eaynian, Rithic, Skayjar. Mythology Fjordic, was believed to been taught to the Vrykul Clan Ruin by the Moon Goddess Gealach, who is believed by scholars to be an interpretation of the Kaldorei Goddess Elune. And it is said that Gealach taught the Ruin how to speak properly unlike their Vrykul brothers, and how to write in beautiful runes, unlike the ugly runes of the Titans. Writing System The Fjoric Language is written in a runic script, called Ruinskr. The runic script is borrowed from its parent language, in modern times however Fjoric is Commonised for easier understanding, however Ruinskr is written alongside the commonisation. The Runic Alphabet, Ruinskr Ruinskr consists of twenty four different runes, each rune represents a different sound. Each rune's sound reflects the name of the rune. The names of the runes come from elements of nature. It is believed that the Ruin Scribe Folkir, rebuilt Ruinskr from the remains of Ruin texts left over from a forgotten time, when his clan was subjugated by the Vrykul. The runes in order, with pronunciations (the words are Common words) The Og Rune, creates a "ao" sound, there is no common equivalent. Og means swan, and is pronounced as Og. The Ailim Rune, creates an "ia" sound, as in Ire. Ailim means elm, and is pronounced as Ia-lim. The Ansuir Rune, creates an "ah" sound, as in After. Ansuir means misty bay, and is pronounced as Ahn-seer. The Ent Rune, creates an "ehn" sound, as in Ent. Ent means ent, and is pronounced as eh-nt. The Biathan Rune, creates a "b" sound, as in Battle. Biathan means birch, and is pronounced as B-ia-h-n. The Col Rune, creates a soft "k" sound, as in Carpenter. Col means a small pond, and is pronounced as K-all. The Khul Rune, creates a harsh "kh" sound, as is loch. Khul refers to a type of predatory mountain bird, and is pronounced as Kh-ull. The Duir Rune, creates a "d" sound as in Den. Duir means a small stream that is fed by a wyre, and is pronounced as D-wu-eer. The Gottin Rune, creates a "g" sound, as in Good. Gottin refers to the Goddess Freya's doe, who she is seen riding upon in the forests, and is pronounced as Got-in. The Yir Rune, creates a "y" sound, as in Yet. Yir means yew, and is pronounced as Yeer. The Humkr Rune, creates a "h" sound, as in House. Humkr means night, and is pronounced as Hum-ker. The Isach Rune, creates an "i" sound, as in Igloo. Isach means isle, and is pronounced as Is-ah-kh The Luig Rune, creates a "l" sound, as in Lake. Luig means great elder (tree), and is pronounced as Loo-ee-g. The Muir Rune, creates a "m" sound, as in Mountain. Muir means open land, and is pronounced as M-ee-u-r. The Nou Rune, creates a "n" sound, as in New. Nou refers to a small tree rodent, and is pronounced as N-oo. The Oirn Rune, creates a "o" sound, as in Own. Oirn means forest grove, and is pronounced as Oi-irn. The Peairt Rune, creates a "p" sound, as in Pearl. Peairt refers to a type of rose bush, and is pronounced as Pea-eert. The Ruis Rune, creates a "r" sound, as in River. Ruis means rowan, and is pronounced as R-oo-ees. The Suilir Rune, creates a "s" sound, as in Swell. Suilir refers to a type of swallow, and is pronounced as Soo-ee-l-ir. The Talamh Rune, creates a "t" sound, as in Temple. Talamh means earth, and is pronounced as Ta-lah-v. The Thol Rune, creates a "h" sound, as in Hole. Thol means a tidal island, and is pronounced as Hul. The Wottin Rune, creates a "w" sound, as in Wound. Wottin refers to the male stag, and the mate of Gottin, and is pronounced Wah-tin. The Forn Rune, creates a "f" sound, as in Fountain. Forn means old, and is the only rune that isn't named after plants, animals, or geographical features. The Ur Rune, creates a "u" sound, as in Under. Ur means peatbog , and is pronounced as Er. Written in Common Letters such as "v" and "y" when written in Fjoric Common, are often written as "mh" for "v", and "dh" for "y". However in the case of the word "Fjallidh" the "dh" is pronounced as "eth" since that element of the word came from the Fjordic Rune Elder which gives an "eth" sound, but is commonised into "edh" but the "e" was dropped, there are a few instance of this occurring, and can be confusing to some. Personal Names Fjoric often translate well into Common, since Fjoric is a fusion between Common and Fjordic, there are however Thalassian-Fjoric names although such names were only used during the Urhagan Era, and so are seen as old fashioned but are still in use. In recent times it has become more common to see Fjordic names rather than Fjoric name, due to the reintroduction into Vrykul culture. Fjoric Names: Ruari, Rodh, Alpin, Mhari, Morag, Padraig, Uilleam, Iain Thalassian-Fjoric Names: Aran, Thalweg, Orinion, Ur'hagan Fjordic Name: Sigfrid, Magnus, Ruarc, Duncan, Muir, Murchadh. Surnames In Fjoric culture the surname, is often the father's name, but with the suffix "-son" or "-dottir". It is not uncommon however for the surname to be that of a distant ancestor, occupation, or an element of nature. Words and phrases A few Fjoric words: What-Fit For-Fir/Fot/Fo' Can-Kinn Can't-Kinna' Do-Dee You-Ye' The-Ba'/Ta' Castle/Fort-Dun Small River-Wyre Dirty-Yirduch Cow-Cai Turnip-Neep Away-Awa' Among-Amoo' Waste-Connich Won't-Winna A few Fjoric phrases: What can I do for you?-Fit kinn'ia dee fir ye'? Not Now.-Nae da'noo. It's a good day on the moors.-Ah ti'ah bonnie dag ta' a'muir.Category:LanguagesCategory:House of Fjallajökull